


端有恨

by yrko69



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrko69/pseuds/yrko69
Summary: 用段谷败写了一万字的傻白甜。四五年前写的东西，凑合看（





	1. 败阵

**Author's Note:**

> 我自己重新看了一遍，它其实有斗维的暗示，但就两句，实在不值得标上tag……

——段谷者，断魂埋骨之地也。

即便晷针的阴影又持续转动了数千圈，张翼仍能在梦中清晰地看到延熙十九年某一日的段谷，唯八字可形容的惨像：尸横遍野、血流成河。梦的结尾是姜维一张惨白的脸，血迹遍布全身，暗红的鲜红的，分不清究竟是他自己的还是敌人的。张翼抓着他冰冷的手，看着他目光涣散嘴角含忧不发一言，不知是生是死。

张翼在尚未天明中醒了过来，入眼一片漆黑，衬得血的颜色在他脑中更加鲜艳，这让他一时有些错乱。他动了动身子，伸手往身边摸索过去，抓住了枕边人的手腕。

那人的手臂轻轻一颤，过了半晌是熟悉的声音带着明显未醒的惺忪：“何事？”

“……无事。”张翼倒是醒了三分，“继续睡吧。”

他食指扫过那人跳动着的脉搏，加了一句：“看看你是否还活着。”

姜维没理他，一翻身坐起了身，从张翼手中抽回胳膊。窸窸窣窣的声音在张翼耳边响起，而后是打火石的碰撞，几下之后暗淡的烛光在张翼眼前扩散开来，床帐给白色的墙壁投上一层黑压压的阴影，明暗对比下甚至比黑夜还显狰狞。

张翼把目光从无关事物上挪开，有点好奇地看着姜维。那人裸着上半身，暴露着腹部一道十分显眼而扭曲的伤疤——便是段谷在他身上刻下的、永生难以磨灭的印记。

“身体不舒服？”姜维皱着眉，有点疑惑地看着他。

“没有。”张翼也坐起了身，“梦到段谷。”

他感到姜维的表情在阴影中僵了一瞬。

“梦见我身死？”

“没有……是你忘掉了的那部分。”

***

张翼还记得那日上邽城外阴转多云的天气和偶尔从云层后挣扎而出的一丝阳光，有气无力地挂在群山之上。姜维骑在马上，脸色比天气好看不到哪去。与他并辔的张翼也着实想不出什么话来安慰他——也没这个心思：他们轻兵深入试图扰乱邓艾防御步伐，并未带多少粮草辎重随行。因此如若胡济再迟迟不见踪影，粮尽援绝之境马上便会来临。

一个百姓打扮的青年一路小跑到姜维马前，看上去却有几分普通百姓没有的沉着。他躬下身简单地对姜维和张翼行了个礼，并未开口说话。

姜维也不介意，低下头，一脸肃杀丝毫未减：“给胡将军的密令，可确实交于他手？”

“千真万确。”来人答道，“胡将军看过信亲口对在下说：既然大将军计划有变，他自当从命。”

“当日你见到到他时，是在西县？”

“是。”

姜维嗯了一声，挥手遣退来人，长出了一口气。

“军中余粮已不足两日用。”张翼目送着信使的离开，并没有多问这个自己从未在军中见过的人是何来历，只缓缓开口叙述着他们面对的困境，“我们没有太多时间。退兵或者继续在此处等待支援，君今日必须做个决定。”

姜维却好像并未听他说话，蹙着眉头问起了看似并不相关的事。

“之前往南边派出的人可有什么消息回应？”

“今早有斥候和先锋回应，说一路并未见到路上有魏军出没的迹象。”张翼回忆着早些时候部下的汇报，“不过我觉得事有蹊跷。魏军即便据有武城山之险，也断没有周围全无行踪的道理。邓艾向来狡诈，如此隐匿自己的行踪，只怕不怀好意。”

“不管他意欲何为，再这样等下去我们都与俎上之肉无异。上邽城内还有魏守军，如若他们与邓艾会合进行作战，我们受短粮所困，胜算着实不高。退兵亦是不对，退路之险已被魏军占领，实难全身而退。为今之计只有以进为退——别打岔，先听我说完——与其坐以待毙，不如沿东南继续向西县前行。如此可早日解断粮之危，也好继续商议下一步如何走。”姜维说完停了半晌，伸手随意地摆了个请的姿势：“卿如若有异议的话……”

“我可以找出这条路中漏洞千余。”张翼丝毫没客气，一把按下他的手，“此去西县群山连绵。魏军如今行踪未定，也许便埋伏在其中哪一座上。且胡将军既之前已在西县，送信至今几日有余他却迟迟未至，必是事出有因。伯约如此贸然前往，只怕不妥。”

“就知道你不跟我唱反调不舒服。”姜维指节一弯勾住了对方的手，脸上寒霜稍微融了几分，浸出几缕笑意，“这次我不跟你争，你说的全都有道理。只是……除此之外，伯恭可有把握更大的方法？”

张翼没有立刻回答，他在脑中细细勾勒起上邽附近的地图：姜维此次本拟出兵抢攻下武城山，据有利地形抑制住魏军的行动。因各种原因未能成功后也未罢休，将错就错，矛头一转指向了守卫不甚严密的上邽，约了先前便分兵出去的胡济试图对其进行夹击。然胡济未明原因的失期不至又将姜维再次推上了一条进退两难的道路：退路劣势已定，前路生死未卜。而前行赌一把总是强过回头去送死——从这个角度略一思索，张翼便觉得姜维说的也有几分道理。他有些烦躁地摇了摇头，无意识地用手指在对方的手背上划着路线的轮廓。想说如今的处境确实难有更好的办法，但话将出口内心深处突然隐隐掠过了一丝不安，于是噤了声，只叹了口气。

“如今没有上策可选，也只得行此中策。”姜维见他没说话，出声似是安慰，“伯恭放心。我知道前路艰险。多派人探查左右便是了。”

“话虽如此，如何当真放心得下。”张翼苦笑，“不过你是大将军，你说了算。”

他想从姜维手中抽回自己的手，奈何对方不收力，便也只得由他握着。渭水边有点湿润的风即便在晚春也带着丝丝寒意，吹得两人的指尖都有些发冷，如此这般交缠在一起却让张翼莫名多了点温暖的心安。尽管他清楚地知道，这种心安不过是短暂的错觉。

“事不宜迟，我这就传信让先锋转往西县。”姜维右手一扯缰绳驭马回营，左手仍拉着张翼的手不放，带着他一人一骑一同前行，“中军即刻启程。伯恭务必交代部下一路勿要放松警惕。”

“是。”张翼没有再多说什么，简单地应道。

他们没有做过多的耽搁，一切按照姜维的计划井井有条地进行着。临走之时张翼看到姜维又叫来了他用来充当信使的那个年轻人，俯下身在他耳边说了些什么。年轻人点点头，迅速沿着向南延伸的路线消失了。姜维短暂地目送了他一会，一转头正好对上张翼有点审视的目光。他对张翼挥了下手，然后催马来到他身旁。

“有话问我？”姜维问。

“有话告诉我？”张翼反问。

两人心照不宣地相对一笑。

“我真的有话告诉你，虽然可能不是你想问的。”姜维嘴角上挑，“我问了当地人，他们说由此南下有一条人迹罕至较为崎岖的谷路。我已加派了人手先行出发沿路探查，又让人南下寻找伟度现在何处，找到后迅速原路返回，以便我们得知。”

“你那个手下，可靠得住？”张翼眉头微蹙。

“嗯，这个卿不必担心。我已令他若到时寻不到我，也可直接向你汇报。”姜维收敛了笑意，“我还让休然引两千人马后于我们出发走另一条较为开阔的路扰乱邓艾视线，他们人少，被发现也容易脱身。且休然一向擅于此道。而我们——隐蔽之路一般易于设伏，这话公开说怕会影响军心，但和你说没关系：万一……”

“万一我们中伏，你准备自己带人留下吸引火力，我负责带其余人突围逃命。”张翼接着他的话说了下去，“所以你命你的死士亦可对我效忠。我可猜对？”

“只是万一而已。”姜维垂下眼，“我既如此冒险，理应自己承担失败的后果。君无需多言。”

张翼本想反驳他，想跟他说如此逆境行事，即便一招算岔也只是兵家常事。君又何须独自来扛这一切。又或如一定要牺牲谁，大可我来，而不必把你推出去。话到嘴边却说不出口，觉得这样不仅无用，且未免低看对方。如此稍一犹豫便造就了一瞬的沉默，猝不及防地横在了两人之间。

大概觉出了气氛突然出现了不必要的沉重，姜维抬起眼，一本正经地续道：“再说，我的人，本就该管你叫主母。效忠你无可厚非。”

张翼顿时恶向胆边生，一拳挥了过去，姜维堪堪闪过，反手抓住了他的手腕。

“为什么不让他叫你主母？”张翼凶巴巴，说出口便发现自己跑偏了主题。

“喔，你喜欢的话，也行啊。”姜维笑眯眯，一双亮晶晶的眼睛直视着他。

张翼瞬间泄了气，完全放弃了劝说姜维的念头。

“全听你的。”他收回手，做了各种意义上的总结性发言，“我反正只有这一个选择。”

话虽如此，行入这条陌生的山谷时，张翼还是环视了下四周，本能性地开始思索如若当真中伏，当用何手段脱困。

然后他略有些绝望地发现，姜维几乎猜中了此处所有的地形特点。一条狭长的山谷在他眼前弯弯曲曲地不知伸往何处。两旁山上是属于春夏交接时节的枝繁叶茂，几乎遮天蔽日——绝佳的双刃剑，既可掩护他们，也可掩护敌军在其中设伏。如若魏兵当真准备充裕埋伏在此，他们必然回天乏术。

好在各路斥候先锋均回报沿途并未发现魏军行踪。

如果在以前——不用多久，一年足矣——姜维要硬闯这等地方，张翼肯定第一个跳起来跟他大战三百回合，一如从前在朝堂之上的针锋相对唇枪舌剑。而如今，张翼有些自嘲地想，自己竟已变得如此轻易便能被姜维说服。也不知究竟是谁变了。

他开始思索事情究竟是如何变成这样的。但回想起来，姜维的为人处事着实始终如一，从两人初识起，他就如此匪夷所思，我行我素，不择手段，发展至今简直独断专行——总之一切类似形容加诸姜伯约身上都不会嫌过分，不管是从前还是现在。

所以其实是我变了吗。

张翼有些震惊。

他想他竟在不知不觉中，受那人的影响深至此。

必然是在陇右盘桓了一年，脑子被风刀刮坏了。

不过眼下也没有闲暇容他细想。大队人马仍小心翼翼地跋涉在山谷中。段谷——张翼记得这个山谷的名字。当地向导对他和姜维说出这个名字时，两人对望了一眼。互相都猜到了对方的想法。

“名字不太吉利。”

“嗯。”停了一会，“不过你不信这个。”

“伯恭懂我。”姜维笑。

懂你？谁会懂你。

谁想懂你。

第一天就在所有人无声的忐忑中平安收了尾。休息了一夜继续前行了大半日，狭窄崎岖山谷终于稍微开阔平坦了一些，看样子再行几里便能出谷。

——如果前方队伍不像现在这般突然出现了骚乱。

察觉到此张翼立时警觉起来，一抬眼扫到西南山头上一晃即逝的几面旗帜和几个人。逆着光他看不到旗上写得到底是胡还是邓，是汉还是魏，但心中早些时候压制下去的不安已经翻了数倍重新浮现回来。

再次定睛看去却又什么异常都消失了。只是队伍如此反常，前方必有变故。也不知处于中段的姜维是否已经知晓形势。

他回忆起临行前姜维对他说的话，咬了咬牙，拉过了一旁的传令兵。

“待会顺利出谷便罢。若有什么变故，告诉我部所有将领：别管别的，跟着我的旗号冲。”他低声说道。

这边传令兵惶惶惑惑地刚刚告退。姜维便亲自从后方赶到，脸色阴沉，目光凌厉。

“除了子正所率数千人，我已让其余人都跟着你的旗号走。”姜维招呼也不打，语速极快，“后方突然涌现大量魏军，前方……"

他的话语被撞到眼前的另一个传令兵打断。

“两位将军……”传令兵上气不接下气，“前方谷内与山坡上出现大量敌军……如何应对还请示下。”

姜维表情依旧不起一丝波澜，大概是早已猜到了情况如此。他迅速开口回复道：“通知前方各部，南北皆有敌军。来参军所属跟我从北突围，其余各率所部随镇南将军从南突围。”

说完一刻不耽，转头看着张翼：“卿明白如何做。”

“明白。”张翼也简洁地回道，“邓艾首要目的肯定是拿你，多加小心。”

“若真如此，你也更易带人冲出去。不过他行首尾夹击之计，怕是目的不仅在拿我。”姜维看上去仍冷静异常，“但从后方设伏的情形看，邓艾的准备也十分仓促——虽如此，伯恭亦须小心为上。”

说完他熟练地调转了马头往北而行，走了两步勒住马，侧过头深深看了张翼一眼，漆黑的瞳孔中锋芒尽熄，飞快地闪过一连串复杂的感情。隔着冰冷又沉重的空气显得缱绻异常。

而那些所有没空言说的千言万语，最终被他凝练而成两个字。

“珍重。”姜维说。

张翼心尖一颤，速度太快，他分不清流淌过去的究竟是情意还是悲怆。

“君亦如是。”

他也只能如此回答，而后转回身，发令示意战鼓队开始擂鼓组织突围。

战局和张翼想象得一样惨烈。

虽然事先设想了中伏的可能性，但的确谁也不曾想魏军会从后方突袭而来，简直有如天降。姜维再压得住气氛，汉军也不免一番混乱。

张翼的突围也并不十分顺利，等到突破了南部几重防线，粗略一算，估计也已损失了有千余人。

自己带着大部分兵力都如此艰难。只带了数千人又极有可能吸引了魏军主力的姜维……

他有点不敢想下去，边带着残余兵力继续撤退边派人去通报姜维南边突围已成功。传令兵却一去不返，也不知那边究竟发生了什么。

如若不是顾忌南下之路上可能还设有其他伏兵，张翼简直想立刻拔转马头回去亲自看看究竟战况如何。虽然已疾行出数里，并未发现邓艾在已被突破的几重防线外另行派人，不过万一……

万一……

可是本不该存在这种万一的，他们为涉此险，本已做了足够充分的准备。

一定有哪个环节出了问题。

张翼深吸了两口气，决定暂时不再想这些目前看来无关紧要之事。等找到一处安全所在安顿好残余部将，再自行折返去救姜维。

……如果还来得及的话。

正想着，他远远看到一骑自南迅速向他们靠近。他十分警惕地对部下做了个停止前行的手势，自己催马上前了两步，想确认来人究竟是敌是友。

那人却直似知道他在想什么，策马至他面前突然停下。唤了一声镇南将军。

张翼被他唤得一愣，觉得此人十分面善。偏偏经战火洗礼后脑子一时转不过来，死活想不起他是谁。

来人见他面露疑色，也不着急，只微微一笑。然后换了个称呼叫张翼：

“主母。”

……

张翼眼前一黑，差点晕倒。

真不愧是姜维调教出来的人，行事和姜维如出一辙的剑走偏锋不伦不类，偏又极端奏效。如此迅速地用两字表明身份。怕是再少一字都不可能有这种效果。

明确了来人的身份，他紧跟着便想起了眼前这个年轻人之前身负的任务，瞬间觉得自己好像抓住了一根救命稻草。

“我们路遇伏军。伯约只身诱敌，现还在谷内。如若要救他需要你的帮忙。”他简单地向年轻人阐述了现状，然后话锋一转，“胡将军现在何处？”

“从此出谷，而后向西南十里，胡将军正安排部下在那扎营。他写给大将军的信在此。”年轻人掏出一封密封的信递给张翼。

“从此至营寨，一路可有埋伏？”

“应是安全。从此出谷不到一里，不够设伏。而出谷后地势又不适设伏。且我临行前胡将军曾言道他即刻便带兵赶往此处——信中应该也说了。”

张翼刮开封泥，确认了胡济的笔迹。又把内容与年轻人所言两相对照，发现他所言非虚，这才稍稍安了心。但旋即想起了生死未卜的姜维，不禁又揪心起来。

他略一思索，回身唤来了蒋斌。

“你率人由此出谷，再延路向西南行。当可见到胡将军大营——在那之前，挑个千余人就此埋伏。确认无事后再撤退”

“将军有何打算？”蒋斌领了命，问道。

“我必须回去。”张翼的语气摆明了此事没有商量余地，“此处来不及等胡将军前来援助。我先带百人回去，看能否救出大将军……和其他士卒。”

他心情有点沉重，竭力不去想姜维此时的生死问题。周围环顾了一圈，从一个步兵手上拿过一把连弩，把箭槽填满，想着也许用得上。又检查了下其他装备与兵器。确认无误后点了一百人，回头对蒋斌道：“这边的事，就拜托了。”

“将军这便要去么？”蒋斌微蹙着眉头：“设伏恐怕没有那么快……”

“如此设伏并非谋求逆转，但图自保。”张翼思维一转：“邓艾不以判断力见长。此刻我死里逃生去而复返，他必认为我已在后方有所准备。卿可派轻兵先行伏于山上，如他果来追，就发出点动静吓吓他。邓艾尝此一胜，想必会谨慎行事，以不至毁此胜果。”

言罢一转头，看着姜维的死士：“你也跟我一起来，有用得上你的地方。”

他便带了这百余人调头北上，一路上倒是不断见到零星的自己人在狼狈南逃。回到方才自己奋战之处，却已经不见了魏军的影子，只剩了一地狼藉。

张翼考虑了一下，截过一个南撤的蜀兵，问道：“可知大将军情况如何？”

“大、大将军还在……但死、死了好多弟兄，大将军让我们剩下的……见、见空就逃，不必在这送命。”士兵气喘吁吁：“但、但可能也撑不了多久了，我撤出来的时候，他已身受重伤，而且身边没什么自己人了……”

张翼素来冷静，听了这话却着实感觉到脑子“嗡”了一声。

“战场距此有多远？”他问道，声音不觉多了几分凶煞。

“不远……不远……”士兵似乎被张翼突然压下来的杀气吓了一跳，回身向北一指：“转过那个角就能看到包围圈。将军小心……”

“你们在这等着，来回跑一阵，冲些尘土布疑兵。然后回撤。”张翼果断地回身对百名士卒下令，随手把紧随身后的死士一扯：“我们去救大将军。”

人少总是好办事。他咬着牙想：看来留下来吸引邓艾火力的人已接近全军覆没，如今也只能努力去救出姜维了。

想着他又低头扫视了一下地面，试图再找些或许用得上的东西。尸首、血迹、兵刃、旗帜七零八落地散了一地，一面姜维的帅旗在其中不知为何甚为显眼。张翼心念一动，跳下马去把它捡了起来。回身塞到了年轻人手中。

“将军这是作何？”年轻人一脸不解。

“拿着，现在起我是姜维。”张翼语焉不详，翻身上马，“待会我可能只顾得上伯约，管不了你。能照顾自己吗？”

“可以。”年轻人颔首，“我本就以逃命跑路见长。”

……真是物似主人形。

这话张翼并没说出来，他只是带着些许感激地冲年轻人点点头：“我们走吧。”

逃兵带来的消息不错，转过山脚张翼就看见了一个圆形的包围圈，邓艾狂妄的笑声随着一阵南风清晰地传到了他的耳朵里：“姜维，别挣扎了。下马受降吧。反正投降这事你又不是第一次干。家门口有此一败，这种经历倒也不是谁都能有的。”

圈内爆发出一阵哄笑，使得张翼没有听见姜维的回答，却依然心一宽：邓艾这么说，证明姜维至少还活着、而且还骑在马上，这样事情就好办得多。

邓艾的声音还在继续传出来：“看样子你这次本来是想打下天水郡？真不好意思，当初你弃家乡而去，看样子它因此生恨，至今不肯原谅你。这叫什么？多行不义必自毙？”

姜维依旧没有回答，张翼边内心暗骂了邓艾一句老贼废话真多边带着年轻的死士谨慎地靠近外围，魏军好像都很兴奋终于抓住了传说中的姜维，根本无人注意到他的到来。他在人群中搜索着姜维，倒是不太难：在阴云密布的天幕前、包围圈的正中心，一眼便能捕捉到那个熟悉的身影——虽然看起来披头散发的颇为狼狈，脊背却依旧挺直，横刀立马的姿势看上去也还算潇洒。只是姜维侧对着他，使得张翼看不见他脸上的表情，无从知晓也不敢想象他已受了多少伤。只看到他腹部插着一支羽箭，也不知是未及处理还是伤及要害不能拔除。

邓艾明显分外得意这次胜利，话多得连磕巴都不打：“你没想到你的先锋有人被我收买了吧？你更没想到有条连当地人都鲜少知道的小路可从西麓直通段谷中段吧？若非如此，这次我还真抓不住你……”

原来如此。张翼恍然。怪不得会有魏军突然天降入谷，怪不得魏军准备并不十足充分。段谷段谷，果然天欲断我魂，埋我骨么。

他有点不合时宜地悲伤。人算不如天算。姜维就算算出了一切，又怎能想到一个偏僻如斯的山谷中会有这样一条为敌所知、为他所不知的路。

那边厢邓艾仍然没完没了：“……你的人还告诉我，你也不过一介以色侍君之徒。哈，看你虽不似二八少年水嫩，倒也还有几分模样。不如来让我也尝尝蜀伪帝看上的人是什么滋味，我便放了你，如何？”

魏军又爆出一阵下流的哄笑。张翼简直快要气炸肺。话说到这份上，已演变为公开的侮辱。姜维如若因此动怒，气血翻涌，伤口迸裂，当场晕倒，摔下马背……

“成交。”姜维的反应却与张翼的想象背道而驰，声音仍旧冷冰冰的，在逐渐弱下去的哄笑声中响起，虽然气息不稳，一听即知是在重伤中强撑，“便请君下马过来。我已伤重至此，君可自便，我不会反抗。”

张翼愣住了。邓艾愣住了。魏军愣住了。全天下都愣住了。

“怎么了？”姜维等了半晌，发现邓艾没反应，又续道：“君子驷不及舌。邓将军如非卑鄙无耻小人之流，便快些过来。一场性事多不过两刻，将军如此拖拉却是要等到何时。完事我好……”

张翼崩溃了，张翼听不下去了。他让死士把姜维的旗帜举起来，忍无可忍地提气打断了姜维的话，本拟演戏说出的语句此时却变得万分真心实意 ：“司马昭真是养了一帮蠢货，你们居然相信这个口出狂言的疯子是我汉大将军？！”

围住姜维的魏兵听到此话零零散散地转过头看着张翼，个别反应快的已经弯弓射了箭过来。张翼随手挥剑挡开，沉着声音继续冷笑：“还不信自己抓错人了么？我才是姜维。哈，邓艾蠢贼，不知打哪抓了个疯子便沾沾自喜在此大放厥词，说出去简直够我蜀地百姓当笑话下饭再吃百年。”

魏营中真正近距离见过姜维的人本就是极少数——就连邓艾自己也未必十分清楚姜维究竟形貌如何，加之不少人已开始心中疑惑如此放浪形骸之人怎会握有一国最高军权，又看到了张翼背后飘荡的姜维的旗帜。所以听到张翼此话，居然大多数人都同时愣了一下。

果然没有赌错，张翼崩溃之余总算稍微有了点欣慰：还好这个姜维不是真的被与哪个长相一样的失心疯调了包，如此敏锐的洞察力便可为例证。仅这么转瞬即逝的一个空档，阵中之人已干脆果决地一把拔出了腹部的箭，低身伏在马背上策马向他这个方向疾驰而来。魏军瞬间被冲得大乱，张翼听见邓艾反应倒快，疾声叫道：不要乱了阵脚，两个一起抓！

他没去理邓艾，挥起兵刃去斩面前的敌兵，同时指挥着坐骑毫无规律地四处冲撞以引乱魏军阵型，硬生生地把包围圈从南边撕开了一个缺口。

混乱中他看见姜维从缺口冲了出来，路过他身边的时候低声吼了一句：“快走。”声音喑哑，几近力竭。

他把姜维挡在了身后，举起连弩扣动扳机。十支箭在眼前一线射出挡下魏军。他扭头看了一眼死士，年轻人正一剑拨开魏兵一枪，冲他一笑：“君先走。”

“多谢。”

张翼没再停留，就着连弩抢出的空档，掉转马头，跟着姜维向南疾驰而去。

直到确认已接近了蒋斌所设置的埋伏圈，后面的追兵也已逐渐消失，张翼才松了一口气。看来邓艾果然谨慎为上，并未遣大队人马追击涉险。姜维似乎也已本能性地察觉到了周围已经安全，他坐直了身体，让马放慢了脚步。

张翼追上去与他并辔而行，直至此时才得以转头细细地观察姜维。一看着实吓了一跳：姜维的发带早已被打散，披散的长发遮不住脸上死灰般的苍白。腹部不知何时受的伤似是伤及了要害，血迹甚至都从铠甲的缝隙中渗透了出来，并且还在不断扩散，仿若逐渐侵吞着白昼的夜色，安静而狰狞。这是自从两人认识以来头一次，张翼在对方的脸上和身上看不到一丝生气，这样的姜维让他心里甚至升起了一种恐惧感。他有些惶恐地伸过手去抓住了姜维攥着缰绳的右手，触感一片冰凉。

姜维似乎愣了一下，转过头有些茫然地看着张翼，目光却穿过了他看着不远处的山脉。也不说话，只剩眼底一片涣散。

“你……”张翼心中的恐惧愈甚以至于一时竟有些词穷，最终只能简单地问：“……怎么样了？”

他破天荒地发觉自己的手在颤抖，声音也在颤抖。他此刻头一次意识到自己有多么的惧怕死亡——不是惧怕自己死亡，而是怕眼前这个人，会就这样不发一言地闭上眼睛，然后再不睁开。

偏偏怕什么来什么，姜维似乎轻微地摇了摇头，然后双眼一阖，整个人毫无预兆地失去重心软了下去。多亏张翼之前抓住了他的手，才避免了他从马背上直接摔下去。张翼勒住了两人的马，觉得再这样下去姜维可能要性命不保。他沉吟了一下，小心翼翼地握着姜维的手跳下马，然后把昏迷不醒的另一个从马上抱了下来。成年男性的体重加上铠甲的自重笔直地摔进怀里，即使是常年为将征战的张翼也被不免这重量撞了个趔趄。他先去探了下姜维的气息，发现那人一息尚存后感到了些许安心。而后颇有些费力脱下了姜维和自己的战甲绑在了其中一匹马的背上，让其自行南行。又脱下姜维浸满鲜血的外衣，稍微检查了下伤口的位置后潦草地将外衣横系于其上帮忙止血。那一个似乎昏迷之中也感受得到疼痛，抽气不止，胸口剧烈地起伏着。张翼有些担心地贴近他的面孔想去看他状态如何，却不想姜维突然睁开眼睛，看着张翼双目逐渐聚焦，唤了一声伯恭。

张翼看他醒来的瞬间心中一喜，紧接着又担忧了起来：“……你不会是回光返照吧？”他也没犹豫，张口问出了自己的忧虑。

“没那么容易死。”姜维挣扎着想要坐起来，声音依旧嘶哑：“我们在哪？”

“还在段谷，邓艾可能被我仓促设下的疑兵吓回去了，此处也应已进入我军所设的埋伏范围……但依旧不宜久留。你能上马么？”

“问题不大。”姜维单手按住伤口，另外一臂用力一撑站起了身，环视了一下四周：“看样子我需与君共骑？”

“大将军英明。”张翼没好气：“让你自己骑，只怕又骑到一半栽下去。下次估计便没这么好运气了，多半栽你个倒插葱。”

他说着自己先上马，然后侧身对着姜维伸出了手。姜维也没有逞强，握住对方的手借力上马，坐在了张翼身前。

“你如实在伤重，便好好休息会。”张翼用双臂环过姜维的腰拉住缰绳：“再走不远应当就能看到胡将军的主部了。”

“多谢。”姜维没再多说什么，只是意味不明地回过头，向西北的方向遥遥看了一眼。眼神尽是萧瑟。

张翼有些疑惑地也回头顺着他的目光看了一眼——除了山腰上染血的树木外什么也没有。

“怎么了？”他回过身在姜维耳边问道，鼻腔里尽是那人身上的血腥味。

“……没事，不必在意。”

姜维摇了摇头，不再说话。他把头向后靠在张翼的肩上，在弥漫着血气的黑暗山谷中脱力般地重新闭上了眼睛。


	2. 养伤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 傻白甜。

张翼抱着不知是昏睡还是昏迷的姜维终于遇到支援而来胡济的队伍时，所有前军将士看起来都被吓得不轻：一人狼狈不堪地斜倚在镇南将军臂弯里，面如死灰全身浴血，安静得毫无可见的生命迹象——怎么看怎么是一具死尸。有眼尖的士兵马上认出这生死未明之人似乎是大将军，不免忍不住互相交流两句，然后面露惊慌悲戚之色。张翼本无心理会这些，一门心思往中段冲去找胡济。结果不知打哪一句“大将军这是有什么不测？”不偏不倚地撞入他耳中，听来心中顿觉烦躁，勒马止步，抬头一排眼刀横扫出去。刀锋过处人人噤声，窃语声立时消散。

“大将军不过重伤。”张翼冷冷地开口，“再无端生谣扰乱军心者，军法处置。”

镇南将军的脾气军中闻名，从来执法严格，说得出做得到。是以没人敢再多说什么，目送着他一骑绝尘驰往中军，没再做更多停留。

但如此强硬虽可堵住众说纷纭，却终是堵不住张翼自己心中愈演愈烈的焦虑。姜维当初说是休息一会，结果一闭眼便如同昏迷了一般再没睁开。一路上张翼时不时去搭他的颈部检查他的脉象，总觉得姜维的脉搏跳动似乎越来越微弱。如同行将燃尽但扔在挣扎的灯，忽明忽暗，随时有可能陷入永恒的沉寂，也不知究竟是自己关心则乱还是事实如此。最后紧赶慢赶总算赶在它完全停止跳动前找到了中军的胡济。看到张翼怀中的人胡济瞬间一张脸煞白得不比姜维好看，想必第一反应也是大将军已殁。

张翼没空做过多解释。他知道腹部受伤应平躺为佳。方才忙于奔逃无法如此，只能一直让姜维枕着自己的左臂，尽量放低上身。此刻总算确认处境基本安全，便再顾不得其他。右手把姜维双腿一架，抱着他跳下马，找了块平坦的地面放下了他。

“还活着。”张翼尽量言简意赅，“快传军医。”

军医很快便传到。常规检查做了一遍，又拆开被张翼潦草包扎的伤口细细察看处理了一番。然后站了起来对张翼和胡济拱了拱手。

“禀二位将军：只是外伤，幸未伤及内脏，性命当是无碍。但脉搏急且弱，是失血太多所致，我已助他止血。最好马上移至室内再做进一步清理，而后卧床静养。日后服用些养血的药剂慢慢调理……”

听说性命无碍时，张翼稍微松口气。然而如此昏迷不醒却看着总是让人放心不下。他微微皱起了眉，问道：“先生可知他何时会醒？”

“这个……”军医略微迟疑了片刻，“在下驽钝，实不敢断言。失血本无从医治，只能清理止血后慢慢调养，是以无法一概而论。但大将军一向身体不错，少则两三日，多则四五日，应当便可醒来。”

话已至此，张翼也只能无可奈何地一叹气。说了句有劳先生，看着军医唤来助手，轻手轻脚地把姜维安放上担架。

“先暂时回营布防吧。”他转向了脸色总算恢复了正常的胡济，谈起了战事，“魏军新胜势头正盛。且他们先至，如今占有地利，即便有将军相助，我们反攻也难有作为。”

胡济点点头，传了回撤的命令。而后满面愧色地看着张翼，似乎想要说什么，被张翼一抬手封住了话语。

他知道对方想要说什么：段谷惨败至此，胡济的失期未至总是脱不了责任，当然需要给个解释。但不管什么原因，总是已经输了，总是损失惨重。他抬手揉了揉太阳穴，阴沉的阳光点得亮飞花绿叶，却滤不去他脑中仍旧残留的血色。他知道经此一败，北伐政策必会遭到前所未有的反对之声，极有可能日后再难有这等规模的北上。张翼本该喜欢这个结论，毕竟他向来不同意北伐之举。只是——他看了看担架上重伤未醒的姜维，一时有些迷茫，不知自己为何对这一事实感受不到丝毫的轻松。

“伟度如是想解释失期不至之事，不必现在，等回营再说吧。”他闭上眼睛转开了头，“恕我实在有点累。”

回营后果然没半刻让人停歇。如今姜维人事不省，夏侯霸驻军他处，胡济这一支队伍的指挥权便暂时落到了张翼手中。日常事务自是能应付自如，但败战当前军务繁多，又要注意着敌人动向又要尽快部署防御，张翼即便擅长守营，一人也不免焦头烂额。以至于第二天他好不容易挤出空来去探望姜维的时候，看着对方那张和前一日一样苍白的脸，有一瞬甚至生出了种天已荒地已老的错觉。

他走到榻前坐下，细细凝视着榻上的人。一年来两人同床共枕的时候着实不少，却未曾这样细致地看过对方的睡颜。一是常常睡不到天亮，二——到底谁会有兴趣做这种事。如今姜维会突然醒来的可能性小了很多，周围又无其他人，张翼便略微敛起了这种别扭之情。那人虽是昏迷，但如若略去身上已被处理好的各处伤口，看上去倒与普通熟睡别无二致。表情平静，胸口微微起伏，阖着的眼帘遮住了时常锋芒暗敛的双瞳，恰到好处地柔和了他整个人的轮廓。张翼十分不愿承认这样的姜维看上去有那么一点让人心动。他去试那人额上的温度，并未严重发热。又去探颈上的脉搏，虽仍旧急速，却总算不似昨日那般微弱。他略微放下了心，又坐着看了一会对方，鬼使神差般地伸出手，抚上了那人毫无血色的脸颊——

“在下不知镇南将军在此，还请恕罪。”一个人声突然在张翼身后冒出来，张翼迅速收手转身，看到军医不知何时进的帐，正一脸迷惑地看着他。

虽然不过摸摸脸而已，没有任何过分的举动，但他仍旧觉得一阵莫名的窘迫，没做贼也心虚，不自然地开口道：“与先生无关。我……偶然路过此处，顺便来看看大将军情况如何。”

“恢复情况尚佳。”军医很懂事地没多说什么，直接汇报起了伤情：“虽仍在发热，比起昨日已好了许多。我为大将军开了有助清热解毒生血补血的药。助他按时服下，问题不大。”

“先生辛苦。”张翼略微沉思了一下，续问道，“只是除药膳调理，能否以食疗补血？比如服食鲜血？飞禽走兽一时难得，也可直接割我腕血——或许用人血效果更好些？”

他说出此话时并未考虑太多。不过是觉得自己虽有权处置一切军务，但有些重要的决定总是应该等姜维醒来再行商议——比如是否应当就此西撤或南撤。如此姜维自是越早恢复意识越好。况且此刻的姜维虽看上去睡相无害，也再无法霸道蛮横地强行不可为之事。但他总是更想念那个言辞简洁、字字见血、整个人锋利如刀出鞘不还姜维。况且战场上受伤失血本属常事。如今姜维因为只身诱敌断后，替他受了伤流了血。那么自己还一些回去又有何妨。

军医看上去稍微有点惊讶。

“虽确有以形补形只说，但……”

他的话还没说完，张翼就觉得右手突然被人拉住了。他有些吃惊地转过头去，看见姜维不知何时已经醒转，正睁着眼歪着头看他。脸上带着一层朦胧，说话的声音都较平常软了三分，气若游丝。

“别自残。”姜维说。

“我没有，你……”张翼语塞，一时反应不过来应当如何接后话。

“我活着。”姜维垂下了眼，似乎并未听到张翼在说什么，只自顾自地续道。

“谁关心你是死是活。”张翼收拢手指回握住他，看到姜维恢复了意识的喜悦之情这才十分滞后地蔓延到了脸上，“感觉如何？”

“伯恭不必如此……”姜维吐气越发微弱，张翼不得不略略弯下腰，才听得到他在说什么，“段谷之败……我之过……望陛下……”

前言不搭后语。

张翼皱起了眉，站起身对一旁待命的军医招了招手，自己走到一边去给姜维倒水。

回来后军医刚好一轮望闻切完毕：“大将军尚且血虚，仍须卧床静养。发热并未严重，已经又睡过去了。”说着面露难色，“只是以他目前伤势，这时候醒一下着实怪异，看上去又并非回光返照……恕在下愚昧，当真难解。”

他把张翼手中的碗接了过去：“在下来喂即可。将军日前也受累颇多，还望注意休息。对了……君方才说割腕血助大将军养伤一事……”

张翼摇摇头，没让这个话题继续下去。

他想姜维刚刚说的那句话声音不大，军医可能并未听到，是以不懂姜维为何会突然清醒这么一瞬。

如若这人不惜拼着重伤醒来，就是为了阻止他自伤。那么张翼也只得从命。否则来日姜维清醒，除了责罚他罔顾军命擅自回军、冒大将军之名私自行事外还能再此之上罪加一等——我才不惹这个麻烦。张翼如是想。

那之后又过了近两日姜维才逐渐有了连续的清醒时间，然而被所有人按着不让下床走动——放在以往姜维必然对各路类似的劝诫阻拦置若罔闻，所幸也未曾出过不顾劝阻伤情加重而后影响作战计划诸如此类的事。这次也不知是因为对全军心存愧疚，或是的确身体不适，倒空前地听话起来。张翼在段谷战后头一次看到清醒着的姜维时，他似乎刚醒来没多久，正斜倚在桌前看着上面平摊着的一张军事地图。虽面无血色，看上去精神还算尚可。表情一如既往的内敛，不声不响地提笔在图上标注下了段谷，而后在西侧一挑，一条小路蜿蜒而成。

——那条曾置全军于死地的路。

张翼坐在姜维旁边，看不见那人的眼睛。却几乎能感到笔锋勾过之时那人目光闪动间划过的戾气。他有点看不过去，抓过地图扔到了一边。

“斥候大多并未参战，伤亡并不惨重。是以大将军尚不必亲自绘制地图，身体要紧。”张翼板着脸说道。

“伯恭抬举，不敢当大将军之名。我今早已给陛下上表，求自贬三级以谢战败之罪。”姜维面前没了地图，只得把笔一扔，支着下巴看向张翼。

“这样快就上了请罪表……你见过伟度？”张翼一脸不可思议。

“没有。不见又何妨。不管他因何不至，我在地形未明之时擅入谷地总是战败直接诱因。是以自请罚俸一年用以抚恤阵亡将士家属，杯水车薪，聊表心意。”姜维叹口气。似是觉得不适，右手不自觉地按上了缠绕着层层绷带的伤口，略微弓下身，“说来段谷善后事宜应该都是伯恭在处理。给我个准数，伤亡究竟几何？”

张翼犹豫了半晌，欲言又止。细看去姜维眼窝深陷，嘴唇发白，神情憔悴，更是不忍在这种时候对他说出段谷的具体损失情况。免得他知晓伤亡如此惨重后肝气郁结气血逆乱，好不容易退掉的热度再烧起来。

“伤成这样就少管这些。”他扶住姜维把那人往床上按，“好生躺着，过两日再说这个。”

姜维没再多说什么，顺从地躺了下来。张翼正暗自松了口气，姜维却突然右手发力——腹部伤着也不知他哪来的这么大臂力——抓住张翼的胳膊把他一起往床上拉。张翼瞬间失了平衡，猝不及防地对着姜维的身体摔了下来。多亏他一直念着姜维身上有伤，最后一刻本能性地用肘部撑在了床边，将将避开了姜维的伤口。

姜维没给他任何反应时间，双臂紧跟着环了上来，把两人身体间的距离固定在了不到一尺的范围内。张翼想挣脱，又怕动作一大殃及对方伤口，只得就这么让他搂着。帐内炭火本就为了姜维养伤而烧得很足，如此近距离的接触更是让人身上燥热。这种时候姜维带点凉意的指尖顺着衣领滑入贴在颈后肌肤上的感觉就格外好，清爽中带着隐隐的悸动——

张翼一把攥住那人手腕：“这么重的伤就老实点。”

“伯恭又不让我处理军务，又不许我出门侦查敌情。每天卧榻之上着实无事可做，不如卿来陪我练房中术，或许还有助于伤口恢复。”姜维一本正经地信口开河，膝盖不老实地往张翼双腿中间顶去。

“你……”张翼哭笑不得。龙床都上过的姜维调情手段一流。三两下就把他的身体蹭得起了些许反应，不得不缴械投降开口警告：“休要乱来，万一伤口开裂，你死了我可不管收尸。”

“哈……不知谁前日罔顾军令独身返回段谷，居然还假冒了大将军旗号。胆大妄为比我有过之无不及，说出去条条都能被有心者抓住弹劾。”姜维笑出了声，伸手用指尖压上了张翼的唇，“卿乱来至此，若不是去给我收尸的，莫非是去陪我殉情的？”

“那也怪君先有妄为之名在外，我不如此如何取信魏军他们抓错了人。”张翼无视了殉情二字，拍掉姜维的手反唇相讥。继而想起在段谷里当着敌军的面胡言乱语的姜维，瞬间有点气不打一处来，顺势扯开了话题针锋相对，“伯约居然还敢提段谷中事。身为一军主帅如此口没遮拦，如若让手下将士知道必然军威尽失，日后伯约如何继续统领诸将。况且多亏我及时回去，再晚个一刻岂不是要见到你跟邓艾……哼，我说出来都嫌丢人。”说到此处皱眉噤声，偏过头不去看姜维。想到当时那个凶险却荒唐的场景，心有余悸之外还有些莫名的酸涩。

姜维薄唇一挑，勾住张翼的下颌拨他回来重新对上他的视线：“伯恭居然能相信邓艾会那么听话地接近我，怕是置气之言。当真这么容易倒正合我意。我本就意在激他近身，一旦成功便以他为质借此身退。即便不成总也能拼个同归于尽。最不济我将计就计牺牲一下也无妨，这种时候人的注意力总是多少有所转移，趁此时机……”

“伯约说笑，你道我不知你当时根本已是手无寸铁么？”张翼实在听不下去这等简直是异想天开的胡说八道，不客气地打断他，“如此君准备以何相挟又以何伤他？难不成……”

他回忆着姜维当时被包围的情况，思绪转动下灵光一闪，略微动容：“那支箭……”

“嗯。”姜维冷笑，眼中丝丝缕缕地透出几分杀意，“我身中那箭有破甲之效，尖锐异常。邓艾如敢近身，我就敢以此为凶器伤他。”

“你疯了。”张翼瞪了他一眼，“当时你重伤，他无伤。你又是孤身被围。且不说邓艾未必上当，即便他近身，你又怎可能成功？”

“不试如何知道，左右也是死。”姜维一脸无所谓，“当时随我留下的三千甲士几乎伤亡殆尽，不论我口出何言我军也不会有人知晓，也无从影响军威。伯恭却是过虑了。”他停了半晌，再开口却是突然将话题带回了最初，“所以即便卿不愿和我说伤亡情况，我也猜得到大概——我这里伤亡近三千。卿于南麓突围必也遭到重围堵截。卿所带人数又较我为多，伤亡不会太少，两千总该是有的。再加上溃逃的、被俘的。总损失可过万？”

姜维问话的语气听不出什么伤痛，也并不沉重，不过用最普通的遣词说出的最简单的陈述句和疑问句。让张翼一时难以拿捏他的情绪。但话已至此，再继续隐瞒就失了此举的初衷，反倒不如据实相告。张翼这样想着，撑身坐了起来，低头看着姜维。

“伯约料事如神。从上邽出兵之时共两万人，休然前日归队后点兵，所剩只将将一万。”说着握住了姜维的手，感到那人手指竟然在轻微颤动，连忙转口安慰，“不过你知道，前些日段谷那种形势，免不了有人被乱军冲散，一时未能找到此处也是有的。这两天我正派人在外搜索失散的散兵顺便探查敌情，每日总能找到些逃出生天却并未归队的将士。所以情况当比君所想稍好一些。”

姜维抬起另一只手揉了揉眉心，并未有什么过激反应，只是收住了所有笑容，表情略有些惨淡：“我猜了个我能想到的最差情况，居然便说中了实情……”他叹了口气，“也罢，此役胜负已定，多想也是无用。只一事相询：伯恭可曾派人回段谷替阵亡将士们处理后事？”

“我也曾想，但着实有心无力。”张翼垂下眼，“最初两日均回报谷地周围有魏军行动，是以无法折返前去收尸祭奠。后前日傍晚段谷方向突然火光冲天浓烟滚滚……”他苦笑一声，“等第二天再派人前去，谷内便已只剩灰烬……喂，伯约？”

病榻上的姜维突然呼吸加剧，侧过头闭上眼，被张翼握着的手收得死紧，似是正在强忍着突然扩散开来的剧痛。这一次张翼一时也想不出究竟能如何出口安慰，只能俯身帮他拭去额上的冷汗。

“早说等你好些再说这个……”

“……无碍，我本该想到如此。”姜维试图平复了一下呼吸，重新睁开眼，除了脸色更显苍白外一切如常，“段谷西接上邽，北临渭水。如今并非严冬，尸体处理不当易传瘟疫。易位而处，我多半也如是处理……也罢，等头七之日，我自当亲行祭礼以求亡魂安息，总是因我一念之差而葬身荒野……”

他轻轻摇了摇头：“不说这个了，魏军这两日有何动向？”

“全线退守了天水郡与陇西郡，并未发现邓艾有乘胜追击的意图。既已说起此事——还请君决断，我们是否就此撤兵？”

姜维闻言不语，盯着张翼盯了许久。

“尽早退了吧。如今士气正低，再强攻毫无意义。”最终他下令道，“伯恭最近多派人手观察魏军动态，一旦时机成熟便撤军。再去告诉车骑将军：择日回撤，切记小心魏军趁撤兵之时出城反咬。”

“明白。”张翼顺手替姜维拉好被子，“伯约累了吧？若无他事，我便告退了。”

“伯恭慢走，还有一事。”姜维叫住他，“君可曾见过我当初差去给伟度送信的信使？”

张翼被问得一愣，这才反应过来姜维似乎并不知晓自己去救他时死士也陪伴在侧，连忙解释：“见过。我二人当时一同回段谷救你。他替我断了后，过后便再也没听到他的消息……不知现在……”说着有些忧心起来。他虽并未和这个年轻人相处过多久，却对其有点难以言喻的亲近感，大概因为也算曾共患难一场。想到他有可能已在段谷遇难，心情不由有几分沉重。

“断后之时他位于何处？可有坐骑？身上是否带伤？”姜维略一沉思，迅速追问道。

“身处魏军包围圈外偏南，有坐骑，看上去不曾受伤。”张翼回忆着当时的情况，然后记忆不小心循着那一片混乱滑到了之后不久、斜阳下状似濒死的姜维身上，不禁在炭火充足的帐中硬生生地打了个冷战。

那一个当然不知他在想什么，顺着他的话语浅浅一笑：“如此问题不大。若他只有一人，当时魏军那个阵仗拦不住他脱逃。伯恭不必替他担心。迟迟不出现，想必另有原因。”

“我没担心。”张翼略微宽心，却别扭地不肯承认，“依我看他处事简直同你如出一辙，祸害遗千年，必不会这般容易遭难。我只好奇伯约究竟打哪收来的他，竟能与你这般相像。”

姜维看上去丝毫没听出张翼的讽刺之意，十分认真地回答道：“平康县的死人堆里捡回来的。的确与我过于相投，若非我从未行过什么荒唐之事，就要认定他是我亲生的了……你怎么了？”

张翼正一脸嫌弃地瞥着他，拒绝开口回答问题。

“……不过他有一处与我大相径庭。”姜维没再关心张翼的表情，继续说道，“如此人才，我曾想过举荐他出仕。反倒是他自己不愿，说出仕定然多受束缚，我便没再勉强。总是人各有志。”

一时间两人都沉默了下来。话题一牵扯到“志”气氛便突然有些微妙起来，特别是在段谷新败的此刻。“伯约如今又志在何处？而君所谓的志——当真可还有望实现？”张翼没问出口。问题明明举足轻重，放在姜维面前却让人只是问出都会嫌自己多此一举。他都想象得到姜维会给出的回答：“自是想办法攻下长安入主中原——若君宁愿坐以待毙，当然不论志在何方，都不过虚妄。”

姜伯约向来如此，全身上下长满歪理，让人无法认同、却也无从反驳。

张翼权衡片刻，还是选择不去趁着姜维重伤触他逆鳞。

“不出仕也好。”他说：“一个姜伯约已经如此棘手，再来一个，怕要天下大乱。”

“不必天下大乱，只需魏国大乱。”姜维睁眼望着空洞洞的帐顶：“那样我们胜算必然比现在大很多。”

“……我先告退，你好好养伤。”张翼站起身，没理姜维描述的白日梦，“等你没这么形容枯槁了，我就让你下地。”

如此相对无事地又匆匆过了几日。头七的傍晚简单的祭礼过后张翼去找姜维。整片营地上略有些嘈杂，大家都在收拾东西准备次日的撤兵。张翼在中军营帐附近找了一圈，并未见到姜维。扯过亲兵一问，回曰大将军说自己出去走走。张翼追问可知道去处。亲兵呵呵笑了两声：大将军交代过，如若别人来问，没有要紧事就说不知道。如若镇南将军来问，就说他在营地北门外。

张翼无语，挥了挥手遣走亲兵。边转身往自己的营帐走边在心里打定了主意绝不主动去北门外找姜维。走了一半又觉得实在有些放心不下。毕竟姜维尽管伤口恢复情况尚可，但总是元气未复，于是决定还是跟过去看看。想姜维一向情感内敛，不显声色，刚刚祭奠完段谷的头七即独身离营，想来必是有心事。

但他出了北门，四周环视一圈却并未见到姜维身影。想问瞭望台上的哨兵，一抬眼就看到姜维靠在台上的栏杆上，正直勾勾地盯着他看。被夕阳的余晖浸染得鲜艳而明亮的流云在姜维背后伸展燃烧着，乍看那人直似生出了一对发光的羽翼。有那么一瞬张翼甚至还想起庄子笔下翼若垂天之云的鲲鹏，扶摇万里不知停歇。他本想质问姜维为何不顾有伤在身四处乱跑，竟还敢只身登高生怕自己摔不下来。话到嘴边生生被他咽了回去——实在不愿破坏此刻的无声胜有声。

最后还是姜维先开了口：“伯恭来找我？”

“下来跟我回去。”张翼避而不答，摆了一脸严肃，“高处风大，万一着凉明日如何带队行军。”

姜维显然不准备听话：“我已跟人说这两个时辰由我来执勤。现在离开，若魏军来犯，敢问镇南将军失职之罪当如何处置？”

“君本职并非望哨，何谈失职。”张翼不动声色地开始抬杠，“我找人前来顶替便是。又或君以为自己能凭如今这副面无血色如鬼似魅的形貌吓退魏军？”

“吓退不敢说。但倘若邓艾当真前来，我在此定能百步之外取他性命。”姜维也不恼，挥了挥手边的弓，悠然地吐着字，“卿可否有空上来？我有话与卿说。”

张翼不想理他，听他说得郑重却又不敢怠慢。看那个似乎一时半会也不准备下来，只得自己上去。台顶本只为一名哨兵容身而设，是以狭窄异常，两人同处一下显得拥挤起来。他登顶之时姜维已经倚在了南侧的一个角落里。张翼理所当然地靠进了离他最远的斜对角。尽管如此两人之间的距离仍旧近得吓人，稍微倾过身去就可以亲吻对方——打住，现在似乎不是想这种事的时候。

“什么事？”张翼站定，稍觉有点不自在，从他的角度刚好能看到营地中的大部分情景，时时刻刻警示着他们两个正暴露在群众目光之下。

“站过来点。”姜维倒是泰然自若，示意了一下自己身边的空位，“北边风景比营地好。”

张翼目测了一下空位的尺寸，别扭地皱了皱眉。

“无论风景还是营地我都天天见，早已看腻。伯约有事快说，说完我好走。”

“喔。”姜维看了他一眼，“那你走吧，我说完了。”

张翼觉得自己肯定不由自主地露出了看疯子的表情。

“……君所欲言，‘北边风景比营地好’？”

“如君所说。”姜维仍然摆了一脸庄重，却在话音末尾若有若无地略过一丝笑意，不由分说拉住张翼的手拖了他过来。空间实在过于狭小，张翼不及抗议便被姜维一把按在了身边。如此两人身体相触，互相都感受得到对方身上的热度，便好像连夜幕降临之时失了温度的风也都温暖了起来。姜维的掌心干燥冰冷，张翼犹豫再三，还是决定留下来，好歹能替对方抵消一点晚风的阴凉：万一姜维冻出个什么闪失——张翼默默给自己找了个借口——我怕被陛下杀了陪葬。

既不准备脱身，他索性抬头仔细看了看眼前早已被熟视无睹的风景，到了也没看出站高数尺所见究竟与平地所见有何区别：同样不过一片平地绵延数里，而后被群山挡了去路。初春的新绿此时早已转浓，远处裸露着灰黄色岩石的山脉被斜阳投射出狭长的阴影，在东方勾出几笔深深浅浅的黑暗——张翼开始隐隐觉得姜维有话没说出来。比如为什么他会愿意独立与此，静静地看着这片平平无奇的土地看上一个时辰。

他思索了一下措辞，刚想张口发问，姜维便递了个东西过来。粗看去是一片布帛上细细密密地写了几行什么，似乎是一封信。仔细研读信上所写，张翼却愣是只看得懂一个字——落款的第二行的一个“忠”字，除此之外信上充斥着大量奇形怪状的符号，混在一起与天书无异，看得人一头雾水。

“信？”张翼边问边把这片似乎是从谁的衣服上仓促撕下来的布料又来回检查了一遍，确认没有其他玄机。

姜维点点头：“子正还活着，重伤无法走动。正在附近平民家休养，是以未能及时归队……”

“落款是他名讳……”张翼忍不住打断他，“这是他写给你的？”

“你认识的死士写的。”姜维简洁地叙述着必要信息，“他从段谷撤走时顺手救了还没死透的子正。隐藏身份找了户人家养伤。写信的时候子正命已保住，尚不能长途跋涉，是以未曾归队。”

“这么些天，总还算有个好消息。”张翼由衷地微笑起来，“可已派人去接？”

“未写具体所在，无从接应。不接也好，免得接来即随我们匆匆赶路，于养伤不利。既然活着，日后总是有相见之日。”说到此姜维叹了口气，声音略微低了下来，“我本以为子正已被邓艾一把火化于段谷……他在谷中曾替我挡下过一箭，说救命之恩亦不为过。如今这般我总算也……稍微少点负罪感。”

说着他从张翼手中抽回了信，又从头到尾细细看了一遍。抬眼对张翼一莞尔：“信上还说让我替他问主母好。”

张翼本还在替姜维因为来忠之事略有感伤，主母二字一出顿生把这人就此掀下瞭望台的冲动。硬生生地收住了手，狠狠瞪了对方一眼。

“反正这鬼画符我看不懂，伯约随意胡说就是。”他从牙缝里往外挤着字。

姜维无辜地看着他：“我为何要编造这种事欺你。伯恭想必还在为称呼生气？但自上邽一别后我与他一直未能相见，没机会提起此事。倒是你们曾携手抗敌。为何不令他日后称君为主人，称我为主母？”

能把如此荒谬之事说得这般像模像样一本正经的，上了天入了地，估计也只能寻到姜伯约一人。

左右无事，张翼干脆一门心思地与那人毫无营养地斗起了嘴。

“当时全部精力用来设计救你，如何有心想这些？世上怕是只有失心疯如君才会想到那种时候说这等闲话。”

“伯恭此言差矣，我不介意被人叫主母，便也无需就此多言。说来我不记得曾准你脱困后返身相救。果然，你不来或许邓艾便命丧我手，你一来简直全盘破坏我计划……”

“大将军！你那也叫计划？你莫非以为你一命换邓艾一命这种交易很值？”

“总是值过一旦营救失败你我两命俱损。”

“且不说我最后保住了你我两命——伯约就对我如此没信心？”

“嗯。”

“你！……”

……

等这些毫无意义的废话告了一段落，天也已经黑了下来。夕阳本就短暂，太阳一旦没入了群山之后，周围便迅速变暗。远处的山逐渐失了细节，只剩墨黑的轮廓。而在他们身后，星星点点的火光开始在营地里铺散开来。姜维的伤并未全好，站了这许久似有些体力不支，十分自然地歪过了头枕上了张翼的肩，张翼本能性地想躲，结果突然发现此处根本没地方供他躲。不过马上他就意识到如今的瞭望台对于地面上的人来说耸入黑暗，看他们约摸就跟他们看远山一般只能隐约看个轮廓。便也放下心来，由着姜维靠了许久，不说话也不动，好像已经睡着了。

“你不然先回去吧？”张翼试探道，“此时也无景可看。剩下时间我替你执勤就是。”

“伯恭可知翻过北山是哪？”姜维不置可否，调整了一下姿势，略微抬起头，轻声发问。

“翻过去再北上几里当是上邽。”张翼侧过头，“怎么问起这个？”

“从上邽沿渭水西去十数里便是天水郡，伯恭该知道我曾是天水冀县人。”姜维一声轻笑，话语中听上去却没半点笑意，“我此行本欲先攻上邽，再与仲权从东西两侧一同出兵夹击天水，收其归汉……终是未能如愿。”

张翼默默地听着，想果然姜维在此并非是看山这边并不出彩的风景，而是在看被群山所挡的天水与上邽。他突然想起了邓艾在段谷中围困姜维时所说的话。当时未及细想，下意识地以为邓艾不过捕获了劲敌春风得意，于是极尽讥讽之能事。现在想来邓艾居然句句实情字字要害，便越发不忍去揣测当日阵中利箭穿身孤身一人的姜维听到敌人如此说时是什么感受，只有出言相慰：

“此行未能如愿，总是还有往后。伯约也不必过于介怀。”

姜维平静如水：“我没有介怀。只不过说事实。伯恭也不必违心劝我。你我都知道，季汉本就是以一州之力伐中原九州。经此一败或许若干年内再难北上与魏国干戈相向。明日即将撤军，是以我今夜来此，权当祭奠故乡，不知下次再见会是何时……”他的话音逐渐转弱，而后突然发难，“即便我日后想再次出兵，卿也必再次联合众文臣武将多加阻拦，我可说对？”

“我不知道。”张翼略一思考，诚实地答道，“或许会。或者说、很有可能会。但谁知道下一次君上表求北上时又会是什么境况。”

“不管你会不会。如若魏国再有如司马师离世这种事发生，我总还是会尽力一试。”姜维的声音不大，带了点斩钉截铁的味道，“毕竟我们欲重归中原，便也只能趁魏国内部动乱之时。只看到时你我谁能劝服陛下。”

张翼想起姜维的劝说手段，顿觉幽怨：“论及劝服陛下的本事，我哪里比得过你。不过……”

他压低了声音，颇有些心虚，“如今我也再无法说你佞臣就是。”

姜维闻言笑了起来：“严格来说伯恭依然可以这样说我。毕竟也只有与陛下有这层关系的人才担得起佞臣之称。”

“你住口……”

张翼觉得自己脸上明显在发热，好在黑灯瞎火并未被姜维看去，赶紧带开话题，“你若是想在这里再多站会，我回去给你拿些衣物来？”

“不必，想必换岗的时辰也快到了。再多看也无用，终还是魏国的地界。”姜维收住了笑，声音重新冷清下来，“算来我曾在天水活了二十七年，到如今仕汉也刚好二十七年。如此……段谷……还真是个好生讽刺的巧合。”

温热的气息和低沉的声音萦绕在耳畔，有意无意地撩拨着人心头不知哪一根弦。周围愈加浓重的黑暗抹去了张翼之前的顾虑，反正不想再感受到如此令人惆怅的姜维，他索性低下头，头一次主动地去搜寻对方的嘴唇。那一个似乎先是愣了一瞬，而后轻车熟路地开始了回应。亲密举动上张翼从来不是姜维的对手，不一会便被姜维反客为主压上了栏杆，指尖探入衣摆——

“大将军……”

突然有人边登上梯子边叫姜维。

“该换岗了……”

两人迅速分开。

“您可以回……”

一个哨兵举着火把从地底下冒了出来。

“咦？镇南将军怎么也在……”

姜维和张翼静静地看着眼前一脸惊奇的哨兵。不同的是姜维是真的气定神闲，张翼是摆出来的——他甚至直到此时，心跳都还在不断加速。

“镇南将军有事来找我。”姜维上前一步把张翼挡在了身后，“你先下去，我们随后。否则这上面转不开身。”说着抽过了瞭望台角落上卡着的火把，向哨兵借火点燃。

“哦，是、是……”哨兵应喏着，转身走了下去。

姜维回过身来，看着尚自惊魂未定的张翼。

“我们回去吧。”他说。

火光下的姜维背对着黑压压的群山，背对着他未能成功打下来的故乡，背对着所有血迹化为了灰烬的段谷，没有再回头。他的眼中不见悲戚，只有一种难以言喻的坚定。

张翼发自内心地觉得：虽然这样的姜维分外招人恨，却似乎——也同样招人爱。

“好。”

他点点头，跟着姜维走下了瞭望台。

***

“说来我一直有个疑问未曾问出，你在段谷重伤昏迷之下究竟是如何突然醒过来的？”张翼靠在床头问道，又回想了一遍自己所梦到的片段。

“现下想来，你不醒那一刻，便要靠我一人之力把你搬上马背。若是如此当真棘手。”

姜维一脸迷茫地想了一会，方才想起张翼说的是哪一段，接着展颜一笑。

“卿真想知道？”他问。

“你还能记得住？”张翼有点震惊。

“嗯，情形太过特殊，便一直记得。不想你居然会问起。”

姜维脸上笑意渐浓，看得张翼一阵心慌。

“于段谷之时我曾梦见伯恭俯身亲我，而后我便醒了。”

“胡言乱语，这如何能算理由。”张翼皱着眉扭开头。

“这如何不算理由，我确是在那时醒的。”姜维一脸认真，“说来我还曾于昏迷中梦见伯恭说要自割腕血助我疗伤，后来曾与军医证实确有此事……”

“你想说什么？”张翼惊恐地转回头来看着他。

“没什么。睡吧。”

姜维笑而不答，侧过身吹熄了刚点燃起来的灯。

－完－

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [姜维无惨](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644574) by [Lucere_Aeresta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta)


End file.
